The Family Meets the Flock
by VDG and MOTH
Summary: Dani, Boa, Destiny, Violet, and Spike are just regular bird kids, much like Max and them.  But then Gabriel joins Dani's 'family' and soon they meet up with Max's flock, where everything that can go wrong, does.
1. Chapter 1: Cats and Birds

**Chapter 1**

Danielle sat on the brown leather couch with Violet on her left side and Destiny on her other. She was reading Cinderella too the two girls, getting them tired enough to go to sleep in a few minutes. Spike and Boa were going at it in a game of checkers, though it sounded like Boa was winning.

"Come on Boa! How do you win so much?" the nine year old complained. Spike was pouting now, apparently not going to play as long as the fifteen and a half year old Boa was going to keep beating him. Violet looked up at Danielle with her big violet eyes and Danielle groaned. That meant Violet wanted something.

"Dani, do you like cats?" she asked innocently. Five year olds can be just too darn cute for their own good. Being the responsible fifteen year old, Danielle had to be the one to tell her she couldn't have a cat. The seven year old giggled. Apparently, Destiny already knew what was going on.

"If I say yes, that still doesn't mean you can have a cat," Danielle said firmly. Violet's eyes started to tear up like they do when she really really wants something. Danielle just looked at her, unaffected.

"Aw, come on Dani, this is something she's thought about before and finally had the courage to go against what you would say and do it anyway," Destiny said, still giggling. Danielle's eyes grew wide as she looked at Violet.

"You already got the cat?" she asked outraged. Violet nodded and went into her room, before coming out with a small black kitten in her arms. "Why on Heaven or Earth would you get a cat? We travel all the time."

"But she was all alone in the front of the building and I couldn't just leave her there," Violet pleaded. Boa and Spike eventually came over and Boa sat next to Danielle. "Can I please keep her?"

"You gave it a name already didn't you?" Danielle asked in a flat tone. Violet nodded and Danielle had reached her breaking point. "Fine, you can keep it." Boa looked at her surprised and Violet's eyes lit up. "Now go to bed, all of you." Spike, Destiny, and Violet went into their rooms. Destiny and Violet had to share a room, and so did Danielle and Boa so Spike got his own room.

"Now why would you let her have a cat?" Boa asked, wrapping his arms around Danielle. Danielle sighed and leaned against him.

"I'm tired right now, I didn't want to argue with her," Danielle murmured, half asleep already. Boa nodded and lifted Danielle into the air. It was apparent that she had a stressful day, with all the planning how to get out if the Erasers attacked and taking care of three smallish children. He carried her to the bed and placed her down gently before getting in next to her. By the time he put her down on the bed she was already asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**…**** … …**

Danielle was instantly alert when she heard the sound of glass breaking from outside the room. She got up so quickly, she didn't realized that she had hit Boa. Outside, there were at least five erasers on each side of the hall way and Boa came out, looking crabby.

"Dani, what…" he was cut off by the sight of the erasers. The rest of the kids came out, with the cat in Violet's arms. "Time to go?" Danielle nodded and they all let their wings unfurl. Everyone then flew out of the window in Boa's room and into the forest where they continued to run on foot. Danielle tripped over something and fell down. She was about to get back up when she saw what she tripped over.

It was a boy.

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of the first story me (Vampire Demon Girl) and MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) made together. And yes, it is really the both of us.**

**-VDG & MOTH**


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Welcomes Gabriel

**Chapter 2**

Danielle slowly walked over to the boy, cautious and alert as usual. All he had on was a pair or jeans and nothing else. His skin was pale and cold, and his hair was a delicate shade of blonde. Danielle brushed some of his hair out of his face, and could tell he needed help. The wound on his right side looked like it was becoming infected and he had a fever. Danielle sighed and gently picked up the boy, knowing that she couldn't just leave him there. She held his pure white wings so they were securely kept on his back so they wouldn't drag on the ground as she ran. The rest of them followed in silence, not entirely sure what was going on. It was dark in the woods and they could barely see the path in front of them.

Once they reached a clearing, Danielle set the boy down ever so gently, and grabbed one of the backpacks that she had placed in the clearing last night in case of emergency. Boa was busy making a fire as Danielle was cleaning and wrapping the boy's wounds. The next step was to lay out all the sleeping bags. There were five in all, so Danielle would have to give up her own for him, which didn't bother her that much. She would just sleep in a tree like she did several times before. Now that the fire was made and the boy was in one of the sleeping bags, everyone came over by Danielle curious.

"Why did you pick up some guy?" Boa asked, jealousy dripping from his voice. The boy's features were perfect. Even practically dying he looked like a saint. "He'll only slow us down."

"I don't think so. The wound on his side was made by an eraser, that much is clear, and he has wings," Danielle said. _Great_, Boa thought to himself, _He's probably going to travel with us now. _ The boy groaned in pain and wearily opened his ice-blue eyes, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Two kids around his age were standing by him, arguing about something. Danielle looked over at Gabriel and knelt down beside him.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I'll be fine." He answered, smiling slightly at her. Danielle smiled back and looked at the rest of the 'family'.

"It's time for bed guys," she said like a mother would. Everyone nodded and went into their own sleeping bags without a word. In five minutes, everyone but Boa was asleep.

"Thanks...for saving me." Gabriel said looking at Danielle, "I owe you my life now."

"You're welcome," Danielle replied. She sighed and leaned against a nearby tree, closing her eyes. The boy carefully turned on his side and went to sleep, not even caring that Boa was coldly glaring at him. Danielle looked at boa before getting up and crawling into the sleeping bag next to him. Boa wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. This just got complicated.

**…………………**

The boy crouched over the pot he had over the reborn flames early the next morning, carefully stirring the soup he was making from a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup he found in one of the backpacks along with the pot. He was starving and could no longer ignore his growling stomach. Danielle woke up feeling like hell. She couldn't tell why, but it was not a good feeling to have. She shut her eyes, waiting until Boa woke up to tell him. The boy continues making the soup, softly humming to himself, pretending not notice that Danielle was awake.

Boa woke up, immediately knowing something was wrong. He looked down at Danielle and saw that her cheeks were flushed and that she seemed to be in pain by her expression. He sat up, holding her in his arms, gently cradling her.

Gabriel turns to look over at them, "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, I think she came down with something," Boa replied with worry in his voice. He held Danielle close and kissed her forehead, feeling her fever.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he questioned.

"I think all we can do is wait until she wakes up to tell us what's wrong," Boa replied, too worried to snap at him. The boy nodded and went back to the soup, starting to ladle it into five different plastic bowls. Boa placed Danielle back in the sleeping bag and walked over to the boy. "What's your name anyway?"

He hands him a bowl of soup before answering, "Gabriel." Boa nodded and woke up the rest of the kids, who got up and sat around the fire.

"So we're clear, I'm Boa, the little one is Violet, the next is Destiny, he's Spike, and the girl that decided to save you is Danielle," he informed Gabriel.

"But everyone calls her Dani," Violet piped up.

"I probably shouldn't stay." Gabriel said quietly, "I'll only be in your way." Boa sighed. This is what he wanted, but Dani might want a say in the matter.

"I don't think so. Dani seemed to like you, so you're pretty much stuck with us," Boa said.

Gabriel shook his head, "I really shouldn't..."

Violet looked at him with her famous puppy dog eyes that no one except Dani could resist. "You're gonna leave?"

"You'll all be in danger if I stay. The School wants there perfect soldier back." He said gently, but his voice became bitter when he mentioned the School. Violet flinched at the sound of the school, but didn't stop looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"They want us back too ya know. We're not safer without you than with," she explained quietly. Gabriel sighed and looked down for second, thinking it over.

"I'll stay...but only if you want me too," he said looking over at Boa.

"I have no problem with it," he said plainly. Danielle walked over, though her sense of balance was totally screwed up. Gabriel helps her sits her before ends up getting herself hurt.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, that's all," she lied, hoping the others wouldn't catch on. Boa did, but he didn't want have the other kids to worry. Gabriel sat himself back down and tried desperatly to ignore his angry stomach, taking food from people who had saved him was something he just would not do. Danielle looked at him before getting up and digging through one of the backpacks. When she was finished digging, she threw an apple at him before starting to eat on herself.

"Thanks." He bit down into the apple, savoring the taste of it; he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"No problem," Danielle replied, eating slowly. She was feeling better now that she was eating something. Gabriel finished the apple and dug a small hole, burying it. He sat there looking at the ground, his white-blond hair falling in front of his face. Danielle finished hers and sighed. The food helped a little, but she still didn't feel well. She leaned against a nearby tree.

"Do you have any scissors?" Gabriel asked, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Yeah, they're in one of the backpacks," Boa said eating his soup. Gabriel nodded and stood up before walking over to the backpack, grabbing the scissors. Danielle looked at everyone and the surrounding area before closing her eyes. Boa looked back at her and sighed. She really does over do herself sometimes. Gabriel stared at the scissors, not really sure if he should cut his hair or not. Putting her bowl down and walking over by Gabriel, Violet had her arms behind her back as she stood by him.

"Are you like an Angel?" she asked innocently.

He laughed softly and looked down at her, "No, little one, I am just the same as you."

Violet cocked her head to the side. "Oh, well that's no fun."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Gabriel sighed. Boa tensed and looked around. He saw something move. And it was big. He jumped up and looked at everyone. "They found us," he shouted. Everyone sighed and stood up, unfurling their wings. Boa went over by Danielle and gently picked her up.

"It's time to go." Gabriel unfurled his own wings and flew off after them, keeping in pace with Boa. Violet tried to keep the meowing cat in her arms quiet, but wasn't having much luck. She sighed and put her into a little travel bag, making sure the kitten couldn't see outside anymore. Eventually, it calmed down and there was silence. Gabriel flew in silence next to Boa the whole time, making sure to keep his mind the goal at hand: Staying alive.

**A/N: Finally it's done! The next few chapters will be up shortly. R&R!**

**-VDG & MOTH**


End file.
